Amy "Amelia" Samson
"If there's one thing you should know about me it's that I'm awesome. Si?" Amelia "Amy" Mae Samson (but don't call her Amelia if you know whats good for you) arrived with a bump, at Croydon's Mayday hospital, England on 18th November 2060 after putting her mother through 14 hours of pain. How lovely she was. Brought up in Blackheath in the borough of Greenwich, Amelia has been in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past five years and is currently putting herself through some serious stress at this current moment in time. Mainly thanks to some nasty exams, given the cushy name OWLs. Though frankly, being a teenager isn't helping her either. Early Life Before Hogwarts Amelia Samson was born on 18th November 2060 in the Mayday Hospital in the city of London, born to young fairly young parents, Erin and John, she grew up in Blackheath, overlooking the green common, and spending her childhood mucking about with her neighbours and being generally awesome, and actually she had a thoroughly normal childhood, compared to most of the people at Hogwarts, she grew up with parents who genuinley loved each other, rarely argued and turned up to every single parents evening that they need ed to. Young Amy was never ever bored, mainly because she spent a lot of her summers with her parent's in their working enviroment, her mother, a film producer meant that they flew around the world fairly frequently, and in Crown Court with her father, who was a top paying barrister. That bit, not so fun, but still a good experiance. Because of her mother, before Amy was 9 years old, she'd been to over 15 different countries, not that she could speak the language, despite spending 8 months in Serbia and a year and a half in India, she can speak neither Serbian or Indian, frankly, she doesn't bring it up, it's always awkward. It was when they were spending some time in Lapland when Amy was 8, that her mother fell pregnant and gave up the globe trotting. They headed back to england and moved back into a house in Blackheath, though 2 months later, she lost the baby. Despite the sad atmosphere, Amy was her usual unhelpful and bouncy self. They stayed in Blackheath for a few more years, though Amy regulary left for the countryside to be around her cousins, all of whom lived in Buckinghamshire and she got on with amazingly, they were her own brothers and sisters, and she felt increadibly close to them, as they were her only cousins in her family. Schooling Amy's life was never really normal education wise, she spent five years in full time education in primary school in Saint Mary's Virgin Heart public school which was a school based on the outskirts of London, which for some wa s a boarding school, but for her, a day school. Reception through to year four were hoots for Amy, she loved her classroom teacher, Mrs Hogs (and not just because of her name, which is awesome) and her circle time with Mrs's guitar, a good sing song which they all passed around and shared songs and grinned and laughed and clapped their hands like immature children. Which they were. And when they didn't have a sing song, they had story time instead. It was at SMVH that Amy realised her love for a novel and particulary her love for Narnia, though she knew that she loved that book, having been read it as a child constantly, she just found that with Mrs Hog's folk music her tales with Aslan were brought to life. Never mind Lucy Pevensie, this was Amelia Samson's journey, and it was awesome. And she stayed with that same teacher throughout all her years at that school, that woman got to know her so very well. Almost too well. She even made a proper best friend there, under the name of Zoe Blaxil, who was awesome and even more awesome than that, who was insane about horses and dancing and widened Amy's world, and it was also a SMVH where she met Oliver "Ollie" Eagle, who turned out to be her best boy friend. NOT BOYFRIEND. Friend who was a boy. No one would let it lie though and as fair as they were concerned she and Ollie were going out, even though they wern't, because that would of been weird. Really weird. It was when Amy turned 7 that she heard she was moving to India. Which she wasn't particulary pleased about, who really would be though? Amy felt she had lost everything, her cousins, her aunts and uncles, her friends, everything.And then the day came, 7th Feburary. The day they went to Heathrow, planning to live there full time. Her mother had been promoted to do a two year shoot, hence why they were moving for the considerable time. When they arrived in Delhi, after a bloody uncomfortable night flight, which Amy hated, they moved into their home in a wealthy district and Amy moved into an Indian school. To a disastrous effect. Amy could not speak Punjabi, she hadn't learnt, or even bothered to learn, unlike her father, who had to speak the language as a lawyer and her mother had not needed to, she was still with the same company, just on a long shoot. And so, after struggeling for a few months and falling behind, Amy pulled out of that school and entered onto the long run of home schooling, in english whilst Amy hung around her parents work, this time it worked and Amy found herself settling into the Indian way of life, and actually really started to enjoy that type of learning. She still kept in contact with Zoe and Ollie, but she slowly distanced herself from them, and made a new life for herself. Eventually the shoot finished and they went back to London and moved into Greenwich, before they left though, Amy's mother fell pregnant again and when they returned to England, she gave birth to a baby boy in Greenwich General, named Noah Edwin Samson. It was a bit of a mouthful, but she loved it and it just fitted him, and when they properly arrived back in England, she returned to SMVH, to Zoe and Ollie and finished off her school years at SMVH, getting her grades to get into the grammer school that she planned to get into. They even got the uniform. It seems however, that wasn't meant to be.... The arrival of the letter and Diagon Alley It was a fairly bog standard normal day for Amy, she was getting ready to head out to go to visit Ollie and go to London Dungeons, when they had a knock on the door. Of course Amy didn't answer the door, she wasn't allowed to, but after the man refused to go,despite how many times her mother tried to shove the door in his face, convinced he was trying to sell something, he was allowed into the house, given tea and biscuits and Amy ended up not getting out. Instead she found herself sitting in the living room, straight backed in her jeans, and being handed a letter telling her she was magic. This man, mad? Yes, and yet no. He managed to convince her parents, though it took a hell of a lot, handed her a prospectus, explained that someone would chaperone them on their first trip up to Diagon Alley. And that was it, he left the house and left the Samson household is a state of disbelief. And yet things started to slot into place, and they realised it was true. The trip to Diagon Alley, 8th July, wasn't exactly normal either. Greeted by their chaperone, the first thing they did was get a vault. Was that normal? No. For a thoroughly normal, if slightly exotic, muggle family, being served by goblins instead of human's was a large stretch for them, but it was only the start of it. Getting the uniform, fine, getting her books, fine, even getting her potions ingridients and stuff, fine, but it was her wand that made her feel truly at home. Granted there was no awesome music or wind machine and big light, but she still got her wand. 11½ inch, Vine wood wand with a core of a Salamander scale. Rather flexible. This was the wand that she loved. Loved. And this was the wand which she also broke again and again and got it fixed again and again. It was a good wand, and along with her holster and the rest of her kit. Upon getting this wand, she went to what was soon to be one of her favourite places eveeeer "Florean Fortescues", where she met Melissa Belator, Jay Sinoss and Madeline Trinity-Force, and found her first few best friends. It was also in Florean's that she got asked out by Jay, died her hair blonde (a fatal mistake) and ate waaaaaaaaay too much. Well, he asked her out in Floreans but properly asked her out in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, where they spent ages together, within Diagon Alley, she also met future frienemy Lily-Anne Almus. She then returned to Diagon Alley a gazillion and one times, and in the process managed to get thrown out of Florean's and get into a huge fight with Maddie. It was one of the most exciting summers ever, and it was only going to get better A new begining - Hogwarts First Year And so the day came, when Amy, young Amy boarded the brilliant red train, with it's huge black funnels and long, comfy compartments. Really, Amy's journey up to the school was pretty lonely, she spent most of the journey alone until Jay found her and sat in the compartment with her. They bobbed over on the boat together and they clutched each other's hands as they made their way into the great hall, and as they made their way up to that dreaded chair with it's hat. The hat terrified her, as a muggle, seeing a talking and singing hat was quite a strange experiance. Quite. When "Samson, Amy" was called, she stumbled her way onto the chair and had the hat placed on her head. After listening to a minute of the hats mumbling as it debated whether or not to put her into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff as, the hat told her, she had no cruel and sly streak to her, and certainly did not have the brains to be a Ravenclaw. It was her loyalty and sheer awesomeness (as she felt) that put her into Hufflepuff however, and she soon found herself seperated from Jay. Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year The brief spell away from Hogwarts - Italia Conti Family Mother Father Siblings Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2078 Category:Hufflepuff